Dooku
(102 f.s.Y. - 19 f.s.Y.) Det var et stort sjokk for jediene da grev Dooku frivillig brøt sine forbindelser med dem. Hans ideer var ofte noen steg foran Jedirådets, til tross for at hans mester hadde vært Yoda. Dooku var en svært dyktig jedi, og blant hans padawaner var Qui-Gon Jinn, som nok tok til seg en del av Dookus uortodokse tanker. Dooku hadde en rød bøyd lyssabel, og brukte form II, noe som gjorde han vanskelig å felle! Dooku brøt ut av ordenen, fordi han mente at jediene gjorde feil i å tjene en så korrupt institusjon som Republikken. Etter dette gikk Dooku under jorden, og begynte arbeidet med å samle solsystemer til sin separatistsak; å lage et nytt politisk system som skulle underkaste seg kapitalismen, og som skulle fjerne seg fra alt byråkrati og all korrupsjon. Flere tusen systemer ble med, og separatistene begynte å få tyngde, og truet faktisk med å splitte Republikken i to. Da separatistene begynte å bli voldelige, blant annet ved å prøve å drepe senator Amidala, kunne ikke naive jedier tro at Dooku sto bak; det kunne jo ikke ligge i en tidligere jedis natur å bruke vold, det skulle jo hans lange trening hindre. Dookus voldelige handlinger kunne forklares med hans omvendelse til den mørke siden, som gav ham sithnavnet Darth Tyranus, og en ny mester i Darth Sidious. Dookus evner forbedret seg med dette kraftig, og med tiden lærte han seg blant annet å sende ut kraftlyn. Dobbeltspillet var med omvendelsen i gang, og som Tyranus bestilte han en gigantisk klonehær for Republikken, mens han som greve samlet bare enda flere tilhengere. I et møte på Geonosis klarte Dooku å overtale de største handelskonstellasjonene i galaksen til å slå sammen sine enorme ressurser, og med det lage galaksens største hær, og med dette begynte i realiteten Klonekrigen. Jediridderen Obi-Wan Kenobi oppdaget dette, og varslet Republikken, mens han selv straks etter ble fanget. I samtaler med Dooku fikk jediridderen forklart at en sith med navn Darth Sidious i realiteten styrte Republikken. Han tilbød Obi-Wan videre å bli med han og separatistene, imidlertid takket en meget kritisk Obi-Wan nei. Kenobi fikk snart besøk av Anakin Skywalker og Amidala, som kom for å redde ham. Imidlertid ble også disse to fanget, og de tre ble dømt til til døden, dog ble de reddet av 200 jedier under henrettelsen. Med de 200 jediene kom og en hærskare av klonekrigere, som faktisk klarte å vinne det første slaget i Klonekrigen. Dooku på sin side rømte, men ble på veien avbrutt av både Anakin, Obi-Wan og Yoda, men disse hindret ham ikke fra å komme seg til Coruscant, hvor han kunne fortelle sin mester at krigen endelig hadde begynt. Dooku ble drept av Anakin, som kuttet av hendene hans! Palpatine ba Anakin om å drepe han, og motvilig gjorde han det! Sitater *That was brave, boy, but foolish. I would have thought you'd have learned your lesson. *Brave, but, foolish, my old Jedi friend. You are impossibly outnumbered. *I have become more powerful than any Jedi. Even you. *It is obvious that this contest cannot be decided by our knowledge of the Force... but by our skills with a lightsaber. *Master Windu, you have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. Now... it is finished. *As you can see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours. Now, back off. *Join me, and together we can destroy the Sith. *What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control of a dark lord of the Sith? *The Dark Side has clouded their vision. Hundreds of senators are now under the influence of a Sith lord called Darth Sidious. *I have good news for you, my Lord. War has begun. *It may be difficult to secure your release. Kategori:Jedier Kategori:Sithfyrster Kategori:Separatister Kategori:Menn Kategori:Karakterer